Eyes Wide Open
by Kage8787
Summary: In cannon, Harry didn't know how he found himself on the roof of his school, and so he dismissed it way. What would happend if he left his eyes open. How would the knowledge that he was special change everything?
1. Chapter 1

A six-year-old boy sat by himself in the schoolyard during recess. His name was Harry Potter, and he was wallowing in his allotment in life. He was a small, underfed boy, who did not have any friends. His relatives couldn't be considered family at all. They called him freak, abused him physically and emotionally, starved him, and made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs.

He had thought that he would be free when started his first year of school, last month. That he would have a new chance. However, he was quickly shown how wrong he was. His cousin quickly formed a gang of trouble making kids that would beat him up and prevented anyone from playing with him. He even was punished when the first monthly report card came in, and he had done better than Dudley.

Harry sat there thinking about his first month and how alone he was, when he saw Dudley round the corner with his gang, looking for trouble. Harry, quick as he could, took off running, and was soon pursued.

He was new to the school, and didn't know all the hiding places yet. Harry made a wrong turn and soon found himself running toward a dead end. As he went to jump behind the rubbish bins, something amazing happened. His jump propelled him up and over the roof, where he landed safely atop the roof. Harry found himself in shock as he looked down and saw Dudley and his gang run off, after not finding him.

Harry sat there trying to figure out what happened. If his eyes hadn't been open when he had flown up there, he might have imagined that a gust wind had caught him. However he had seen everything. He had flown, nothing could make him try and justify that away.

Soon the bell rang, and Harry had to get down. Luckily there was a stairwell that led to the roof. However to his misfortune, a teacher saw him come out of the stairwell. A quick trip to the office, and an even quicker call to his aunt, Harry knew he was in trouble. He knew today was destined for the cupboard early. And so it was that Harry found himself in the cupboard two hours later, stuck there until morning.

Harry lay wake that night, trying to figure out what happed earlier that day. Thinking back he tried to remember what other strange occurrences had happened to him. Soon he recalled the time his hair had grown back overnight, the time his teacher's wig had turned blue, the time when had broken a dish and it came back together before Aunt Petunia saw what happened, and many other occurrences came to mind. So as Harry lay on his cot, he closed his eyes and wished. He wished with all his might that he could fly, that he wasn't just a useless freak like his relatives thought. Soon from deep inside himself, where he didn't think anything existed, a tingle came. Soon his whole body tingled, and he rose off the cot a few inches.

Harry's eyes flew open in shock, which caused him to lose concentration and fall back to his cot, breathing hard. Unknowingly tears trickled down his cheeks. He wasn't a worthless freak. He was special, he was unique, and no one could take that from him. Harry truly smiled for the first time he could remember. But it wasn't a smile of simple happiness, no; this was a smile of absolution. He wasn't the worthless sinful being that his relatives thought he was. No one would ever take this moment from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks life changed in several ways for Harry. The knowledge that he was special lit a fire in Harry. It was the one thing that was his, the one thing that couldn't be taken away. This gave Harry a confidence that got him through the day, and inspired him to be better. He realized that it must be what made him special that made the Dursleys hate him. Interestingly enough this made him happy to finally know why.

He also decided to do his best at school, no matter what the Dursleys thought. After his first report card he thought about doing worse than Dudley, but now that Harry knew he was special, nothing could stop him. Plus Harry figured that his Aunt and Uncle would punish just because he was special and they weren't, and nothing would change that no matter what he did. And since Harry had no desire to not be special, he decided that it didn't matter if he did better in school.

Over the weeks since his discovery, Harry also spent his time trying to duplicate the feats he had already accomplished. So far it seemed that if he wished hard enough he could recreate the powers he remembered. So far he had been able to float a marble, and move it with just his thoughts, make a sheet of paper gain blue splotches, and float himself. His biggest break came when he figured that if he not only wished hard enough, but also imagined what he wanted already have happened then it became easier. This mental trick accomplished three things, one he became better and better with his powers, and second he was able to sense when his powers worked and when they didn't. He could feel a tingle, and when he grasped that feeling, he was led to pool of power inside himself. Soon he was able to grasp that power and push it out with his visualizations to make what he wanted happen. However the third discovery was that this constant use of power made him constantly hungry.

Harry decided that he was going to have to steal food at night and hide it. So one night harry grabbed his power, pushed it toward the latch, and willed it open. He snuck out of his cupboard, and made his way to the kitchen. Harry opened the fridge and gorged himself on deli meats. Once he was full, Harry went into the pantry and took as many tins as he thought he could get away with. He crept back into his cupboard, and hid all the food under a loose floorboard that he had pried up.

With his nightly binges and hidden stash of tinned food, Harry had plenty to eat while he practiced his powers, and his powers bloomed because of this. Soon Harry worked on repairing a set of cracked marbles he had recovered from the trash after Dudley had thrown them away. By pushing his power into the marbles and focusing, soon all the marbles were fixed. He also discovered a new power, and a great one at that. By pushing his power into his scrapes and bruises, Harry found that he could heal them.

After a few months of this, Harry decided that he needed to find more about his power, and went into his school's library to look up what he could be. He read everything from fairytales to fantasy to comics trying to figure out what he could do. His powers, Harry determined lay more in the fantasy realms than the scifi worlds. Mainly because some of the things he could do, seemed to out of this world, even for a six year old. Harry eventually decided that what he could do was magic. Naming his power helped Harry. Now that that he didn't have a nameless power anymore, his abilities grew with his confidence. The more he was sure of himself the better his magic worked.

He turned to fantasy and fairytales to come up with ideas to improve his magic abilities. He favorite was the idea of a bottomless bag. It took several weeks, but Harry found that if he coated the interior of a bag or even a pocket with his magic, and imagined the magic blowing up like a balloon, this increased the space inside without increasing the outside. The only problem Harry found was in maintaining the effect. Without direct concentration the expanded pockets and bags would deflate and spew out their objects after a few hours.

Six months after discovering magic Harry had really improved his powers, and was happily trying new things and new ways to practice all the time. However problems soon arose. Harry's aunt started to get suspicious about the lack of tinned goods in the house.

"This could be a problem," Harry thought to himself. The only way Harry decided he could get by was to steal the food from the stores when Aunt Petunia took Dudley and him shopping. This was actually much easier than he first thought. Aunt Petunia went to the store twice a week because of how much both Vernon and Dudley ate, and Dudley always threw a temper tantrum about some sweet he wanted. As soon as Dudley caused a racket, Harry would stuff his expanded pockets, with as many different products as he could. He even added vitamin and mineral supplements to give him more nutrition.

By the time of Harry's seventh birthday, life had really changed for him. He finished his first year of school and at the top of his class too. He had really come a long way in understanding his magic, and finally and to a seven year old the most important. He didn't look like a runt anymore. All the food and supplements had really affected Harry in a positive way. He had filled out, and shot up several inches. He finally looked his age. He looked and felt healthy, and this really improved his magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much changed in Harry's seventh year of life. Harry spent most of his time learn more and more about what was possible with magic. It seemed almost limitless, what magic could do. As long as he could imagine a possibility it seemed magic could accomplish the feat. That's not to say it was easy. The truth was that it was exhausting work, and also very time consuming to master these skills.

By the time Harry was seven, he could lift and control the movements of objects however he say fit. Right now Harry could lift the couch and several marbles at the same time. He could heal himself, and he could control the length of his hair. He could even change hair colors. Personally Harry thought that he looked silly with pink hair. He could repair broken items, and from that skill harry learned to change their shapes as well. He had turned his marble collection into a number of interesting forms and colors. He was even learning how to change the glass into other materials as well. So far he had turned a marble into a glass airplane, and from there into a wooden one and even a metal plane. Harry also practiced hovering and moving as much as he could in his cupboard. After a year of practice Harry could hover for almost two hours now. Harry could have probably lasted longer, but to a seven year old two hours is a long time to stay still no matter what they are doing, even if it practicing flying.

Harry spent time trying to think up new powers as well. Thankfully no one questions a school kid reading fairytales and fantasy all the time. A break through idea into a new trick to learn was when the library brought in some new books. These happened to be Star Wars books. And Harry became fascinated with the idea of the Jedi Mind trick. "If I could learn that," Harry thought to himself, life would be some much easier. It took some time, but Harry learned that if he flowed his magic into his voice as he spoke, while at the same time focusing very intently on getting the other person to do what he wanted, he could pull it off. At first it was hard, and people barely reacted. However over the months Harry refined this ability to get people to perform tasks even contrary to their nature. A trick Harry found was to phrase commands in a way that people didn't oppose to. If he worked with their nature, the person enforced the command themselves and it became more long term. The best trick Harry found though was to compel someone in his or her sleep. He discovered it one day when Vernon fell asleep in his chair watching Television. If he compelled someone to do something in their sleep, they went about doing what they were told without a moment's reservation.

This Harry decided was how he was going to get a Christmas present. Every night for a week leading up towards Christmas, Harry would sneak up to his Aunt and Uncles room and plant a suggestion. Some would be as simple as, "Harry is getting to big for that cupboard", and another was, "What if someone found out the boy sleep in that cupboard, what would the neighbors think." By the time Christmas came, Harry was forced into Dudley's second bedroom, as though he had done something wrong living in the cupboard in the first place. For the first time that he could remember Harry slept in a regular room that night. He realized once again that he could positively change his life.

After the Christmas holidays, Harry noticed that his eyesight wasn't as good as it used to be, and that he had to squint a lot more than usual. So what was a boy with magic power to do, but try to magic better vision. He decided to focus magic into his eyes, and imagine them healing. That didn't really do anything though. However Harry wasn't a quitter, so every night before he went to bed, he tried this. After a month, amazingly, Harry could see better. Though some things still seemed blurry in the distance. After another two months of focusing healing magic to his eye, Harry could see like a hawk. He noticed a sharpness to the world he had never seen before.

One of the coolest tricks Harry learned was how to make something vanish, only to be recalled later. It was merely by happenstance that he discovered it. At the store, Harry was once again stocking up on food, when an employee noticed and went to confront Harry. Harry panicked and in a moment of sheer luck folded the magic of his expanded space over itself, and everything in his pocket promptly vanished. When the employee searched Harry, she couldn't find any ill-gotten goods, and apologized to Harry. Later that night Harry tried to figure out what he did. Eventually he imagined a hole opening and his food tumbling out, which it did, to Harry's surprise. The greatest thing about this new ability was that once vanished away, it didn't take any magic or concentration to hold items. Harry decided to carry most of his books and food in what he termed "magic space".

This was how Harry spent most of his seventh year, advancing his magic. By the time his eighth birthday was approaching, Harry had become quite proficient in his powers. Though while he was developing better control everyday, he was still missing out in life. The truth was that Harry was lonely, and was actually looking forward to school next year because then they could join sports teams

Harry decided his goal for the summer was to have the Aunt and Uncle allow him to join a sports team, and also to make Dudley nicer, so as not to scare off any potential friends that could be out there.


End file.
